No message could be any clearer
by itcanonlybeme
Summary: Spencers mum dont accept her being gay and blames Ashley for Spencers ways. Ashley cheats on Spencer with a work mate but spencer stays. what will happen will they stay together with everyone in the way off their relationship.
1. the begining

**_ok this is my first attempt at a story so please be nice _**  
**_comments much welcome :D_**

_**I was sitting there on my bed thinking what if? what if i hadnt cheated? what if i hadn't started working were i do? what if i never met her? everything was going round in my head my head in over draft i had a perfect relationship going for nearly 2 years mean yea we had rows every couple had rows. As you can see something along the way of my perfect life i cheated on my girlfriend. Ill tell you how it all happened. **_

It all started when she moved down here about 10 months ago Spencer moved from her home town in Crewe, Cheshire to come and live with me Ashley in kent. Ill take you back to that night that Spencer came out to her parents.

**(Spencer's pov)**  
_night of my leaving house party _

Ive finally finished school at last something good to look forward to apart from my girlfriend her names Ashley Davies, shes stunning and the apple of my eye cliche i no but she is shes my world i worship the ground she walks on. All my mates no i'm with Ashley just not my family tbh im worried i no that my brother is gay but im the only girl the girl who my mum wants to walk down the isle, have kids and be that one amazing girl with a husband but thats not the case im gay and as gay as can be.. anyway ill cut this short my mum dont no a thing about us and she aint going to know just yet. ive asked my best mate Mel too keep me away from the vodka otherwise it could get rather messy and my mum will find out and its not the way i want her to find out im Gay and have a girlfriend.

**_later that night _**

so im on the phone to my girl talking away im so drunk its beyond the point were i can see my mum finding out so ive gone outside to stay away from my mum and telling her the truth.

'babe im sooo sorry im so drunk i just hope i dont tell my mum ive got a girlfriend or gay for that matter' i talk rather drunkinly on the phone

'yea i no you keep saying sorry so stop (haha) hows the party going though'

'yeah ok i asked mel to keep me of the vodka but its not worked just hope that my mu..'

just as i was going to say 'my mum' she came out and asked me who i was talking to it was more like this

'who you talking to spence' my mum asks right to the point sounding pissed off at the same time. Did she hear any of my convo?

'my girlfriend maria why' oh shhh i didnt just say that shhh weres mel i need mel oh god.

with that she slapped me told me i was discusting and well yea since then she stopped everything well tried to she took my phone off me my laptop she took everyway that is possible to talk to Ashley away from me. she also didnt like the fact that Ashley was older then me, lived 300 miles away most people dont see how we can make it work, but we talk all day everyday well used to now my phones been took from me.

**_3 days later at mels house _**

Were at mels house on her laptop half way through i come up with an idea

'mel can i use your laptop for a sec please' Mel looks at me with a weird look confused look

'erm yea sure what for'god seriously give me your god damn laptop.. i mean please

'e-mailing Ashley tell her im sorry and weather we still have a chance' i need her to know im still here wanting her

'Spence do you think thats a good idea what if your mum finds out' oh great here we go another mate who dont want me with Ashley god sake

'look mel if you dont like it then tough i love Ashley ok' god why does she have to be like that for :/

'i no you love her Spence i just think its too soon after your mum finding out' great supportive friend

' i dont care mel i dont care' just leave me alone. so im typing away at a message for Ashley to hopefully read as soon as possible i love her and hopefully she loves me to

_**after so many months Spencer and Ashley have a plan **_

during those months Spencer managed to find a way to talk to ashley buy making a fake facebook and msn loggin they spent early mornings and late nights talking on msn and facebook. things were getting hard because Spencers mum caught out on her 2 times already so they planned for Spencer to move to come down to Ashley were her family were supportive.  
Oh yea they know that Spencer is number one to Ashley and they are happy for Ashley but feel guily for Spencer having to deal with things on her own Ashleys mum couldnt believe how Spencer was getting treated more so that her brother was gay too that confused Ashleys mum the most.  
So Spencer was the one who suggested moving down to kent to be with Ashley, Ashley wasnt too certain weather to agree with this or not as they were both no older then 18 well Ashley was 18.

Ashley had said to Spencer that to be honest she didnt believe that Spence would leave at such age leave everything behind and move 300 miles away from home. But what Ashley didnt no was that Spencer was allready on the train down to kent. Now 10 months down the line Spencer Aand Ashley have a 2 bedroom flat together Ashley is 20 this year and Spencer is 18 but things were rocky ever since they moved into the flat. There was people after Ashley people that made Spencer very nervous and up tight about everything. it all started with Ashleys ex-best friend Helen to now Ashleys work mate Laura who wont let Ashley go that easy.

_**A/N: what do you think so far? what do you think happens will Spencers mum come and take Spencer back? what has laura got on Ashley? update very soon **_


	2. didnt expect the next thing to happen

CHAPTER 2 -

its new years day both Spencer and Ashley are loving the fact they both have new years day off and can spend it together.  
New years eve could have gone better then what they had planned Spencer spent the night sitting on the sofa texting mel her mate of 14 years while Ashley sat the complete other side of the sofa texting her work mate you see Ashley and Laura had been mates ever since they started there job back in august last year Ashley seemed to attract the girls at her work place due to having one girl called Lottie be totally into her you see Ashley was being her plan old self so she thought, untill this one day.

(Ashley pov) getting up early in the mornings for work in the mornings puts me off work but hey its money and i need it for this flat.

'babe can you get my neck thing please' if im up early she is too simple she aint having a lay in while im at work

'babeee no you get it your up im warm in bed so no' damn that girl

i walk over to her and proberly shouldnt have but i did i pulled the covers off her clean but i didnt expect what happened next.

'right for that your gonna die' oh god were she going now.

she goes into the bathroom i debate weather to follow her but me being the fool that i am followed but as i reached the bathroom i couldnt see her so i carried on to then be jumped on

'omg babe.. stop babe stop ok put the jug down ok im sorry id didnt mean to ok i gotta go to work looking my best ok' ok i shouldnt have sed the last bit

'oh yea why should i ay.. and what was that comment for ay you no that charlotte has a thing for you so why say that babe, its like you want her to fancy you' great bloody what i want er having ago at me before work.

'babe no i dont have you seen her god no.. just eww no babe. but i gotta get ready for work otherwise im late'  
i try get out off it as soon as i can im fed up of this lottie thing. your all wondering what is this thing about this lottie ill tell you.

we both got a job at a shoe shop that was opening in my home town and we had our 1 of 2 induction days together we got on rele well as it was just me and her together and we were friends from then on untill i came out as gay to everyone at work she came out to me telling me she has feelings for me. she would always text me asking if i was ok and just general things but it was always all day every night and its still going on yes Spencer nos about it and is not happy one bit but at the end off the day shes my mate well i thought that till the day i could never forget happened 


	3. shes my sarah

chapter 3 -

A/N: ok so you have had 2 chapters to read here is the 3rd hope you enjoy

on the 3rd day off working she came out to me as you no saying she liked me i thought nothing off it at first just something harmless she liked me end off but no it was alot more then that her feelings grew stronger and deeper yes i no that it means the same but still getting to the point i pulled away from her although one thing that didnt stop was the fact that i still was texting her.

'babe why you still texting her for?' great just what i needed on a sunday bloody morning

'babe shes my mate im gonna text her and before you say anything i no she likes me but im still her mate'

'yea but every morning and night your texting her i just want us time babe 30 mins at the most just us together'

at this point i gave up sent lottie a real nasty message and well we aint friends now, i turn to Spencer and say out off pure rage

'i hope your now ok she's gone ok sent her a message shes gone no mates no more'

after that i didnt hear from lottie even at work it was awkward tho she started to try to talk i did for a while but then thought no she needs to let go, but while this came along laura was there i think i told you about her before hand if not ill tell you now.

laura always worked at the back of the shop with me we always had a good old gossip about anything and everything from thew people who worked there to people we new but the other didnt, she became one of my best mates someone who i new i could have a laugh and joke with to be honest on a wednesday and friday i kinda looked forward to actually going into work because i new that she would be at the back with me altho she only did half days i new that we would have a laugh.

it was a wednesday morning and getting ready to go to work to do my full day shift

'angel is laura in today, you two seem to be getting on really well shes like your sarah because you dont see sarah much no more' wow someone she seems to like at the moment

'yea babe shes in today, yea i guess you can say that shes a laugh though you would get on with her really well, she keeps me laughing all the time at work thinking about it shes my sarah'  
thinking about it spence is actually right laura is my sarah shes there when i need her well apart from the fact i dont have her number which i might get today.

'right im off to work now then so i shall see you later byeee' right thats me out and off to work.  



End file.
